Wiggle Room
by AceIsAce
Summary: Clara and Me fly away in their new diner-shaped TARDIS. Me has always had a thing for Clara, even going as far as to pretend she couldn't remember her on Trap Street to hide her feelings... so what happens when Clara decides to make a move? (M for reasons - most likely a one-shot unless people want more!)


Clara walked into the console room, Me was standing by the console, flicking some switches. It had been, by Clara's calculations, a few days since she left the Doctor behind on Earth and flew away. Me looked up from the console, and looked at Clara's attire.

'Why are you still wearing that waitress' outfit? The Doctor isn't here - you don't need to pretend anymore.' Me asked, confused.

'I thought it suited me,' the other girl smiled 'I mean, the Doctor used to wear some sort of a costume, so why shouldn't I?'

'Are you saying YOU are the Doctor of this ship? Out of me and you? Me, the billions of years old immortal and you-'

'Me, the immortal woman running away from the Time Lords in a stolen TARDIS with a pretty young girl for company.'

'You know, if you put it like that - we're both the Doctor.' Me quickly said, putting her head back down to the controls. She noticed that Clara had called her 'pretty'. Shouldn't have bothered her, that. It shouldn't have even made a difference.

It did though. She may have been immortal, and lived a few billion years - but she was still, well, mostly human. She was blushing, and was using the hair from her face to hide the fact. Ever since she met Clara back in the village she had found her compellingly attractive - yes, when she saw her for a second time on Trap Street she pretended not to remember her to keep her from seeming foolish. The only two faces that she was able to always keep in her head; the Doctor, her saviour, and Clara the girl who was just too beautiful to forget.

'Maybe I should get some different colours - you know, the Doctor had his blue and then red jacket... ooh! What if I got one in purple? That'd be cute, right?' Me failed to answer Clara's question. 'Ur, hello? Ashildr?'

Me's head popped straight up.

'My name is not Ashildr! I thought I told you this?' the woman said, slightly annoyed.

'Sorry, Me. Sorry! It's just.. well I know you as Ashildr. And anyway - Ashildr is a beautiful name, it really suits you!' Clara laughed and walked over to her, and looked over her shoulder. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to get us somewhere nice.' Me tried to ignore the closeness of Clara right behind her - she could turn and grab her right now, if she wanted. She is billions of years old - she knows how to treat a girl right. Or wrong - depends what Clara was into. She shook the thought out of her head, or at least, tried to. 'Wh- where to you want to go? Wiggle room, yeah? Anywhere in time and space - just not Gallifrey.'

'Hm, I dunno... I mean - you've lived forever, where's the best time?' Clara reached over and leant against the console, her arm reaching past Me's right side. Clara was even closer now, her body almost up against the other girl's. Clara noted on how quiet Me was being. 'Are you okay?'

Me was quiet for a moment - thoughts were running through her head, do I tell her? Do I tell her my true feelings, or do I just let them fester? Hide them. She wouldn't be interested anyway.

'Nothing! Nothing, I'm fine. Just having a think. How about... 1960s? London... London is always good in the 1960s. For the majority anyway.'

'Why not? Go for it!' Clara leant in closer, as Me slowly clicked away at the console. She went to reach for a button on her left side, but before she had gotten to it, Clara quickly reached over and pressed it, now bother arms around the immortal. 'I just thought I would... get that for you. Seemed easier if I got it, you know?' Clara said slowly in Me's ear. Me turned around, to face Clara. They were now nose to nose, and both were breathing heavily.

'What's going on?' Me asked, shaking slightly, it was obvious that Clara noticed her body language.

'I don't know... how about you tell me?' Clara said, in a hushed tone. She slowly leaned forward, her breasts now against Me's. The other girl tried to lean back, only the TARDIS console was hindering her. 'Oh, come on, Ashildr - I've seen the way you look at me. No one has looked at me that way since... Jane Austen.'

'Jane Austen? You and she...?'

'Oh ho - yeah. A lot.' a big grin came upon Clara's face, clearly remembering some good times with the author. 'But she's not here now... and you are...'

Clara slowly began to remove Me's jacket, and threw it into the corner of the white room. Me was in shock awe, she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't expecting this to have developed so quickly. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed Clara passionately, her hands cupping the sides of her face.

Me slowly removed her skirt, and she was then just in her underwear. Clara started to remove her waitresses outfit - but Me insisted she kept it on, to which Clara did not protest -she did look damn hot in it. The one thing Me did remove though was Clara' panties. She reached up Clara's skirt and yanked her underwear down to the ground. Then quickly turned the girl on the spot, and leant her up against the TARDIS console.

Me quickly bent down, and lifted Clara's skirt. Her pussy was glorious, just as Me had imagined. She entered two fingers into Clara's entrance, and she let out a soft moan. 'Do you like that?' me asked, as she smirked. Clara nodded fast, her face begging for more. Me started to pump her fingers, in and out, in and out - Clara started to bounce on them enjoying every moment. Me started slowly touching herself through her panties, she was dying to get off.

She decided to lick Clara's entrance, to which Clara moaned in shock - fast.

'Oh! You know what you're doing!' Clara laughed as she started to slowly ride Me's face. 'Yes!' she screamed on repeat. Me was now fingering herself, her hand in her panties. She was so wet, and was fit to burst.

Both she and Clara climaxed at the same time, Clara cumming all over Me's face. Me flopped back onto the ground, tired. Her panties were soaked. Clara leant down and kissed her passionately, then licked her own juices off of Me's face, who's worn out grin grew with every touch of her lovers tongue.

'What was amazing!' Me exhaled, as Clara laid down beside her.

'Next time, I want to have a go on you - you look delicious.' Me and Clara both laughed. Me turned onto her side, and rested her hand on Clara's though, before moving upwards and slowly rubbing her clit.

'Did you think of somewhere you wanted to go in the end?' me asked, as Clara moaned gently.

'Well, if we carry on like this - I think we might have to go on a trip to see Jane. She always did love a bit of a threesome.'

'You have many of those then, Clara?' Me's eyebrow raised, the smile still present on her face.

Clara laughed. 'More often than you probably realise... oh that reminds me - you must meet Vastra and Jenny. Now THEY know how to treat a girl.' Clara looked up, as if she was remembering plenty of good times.

'Oh, Vastra and Jenny from Paternoster Road?' Me laughed loudly 'Been there, done that - probably taught them a few of their moves.'

'When you've... recovered... you wanna pop over there, maybe... see if Vastra's tongue is still good at the thing?'

'OH I LOVE VASTRA'S TONGUE THING!' Me screamed, and she started to pump Clara's pussy harder, both girls moaning in unison at the thought. Me then pulled her fingers out, licked them clean and kissed Clara on the nose. 'Want to just lie here for a while though? The floor is oddly comfortable.'

'Yeah, it is... lots of... wiggle room.' The two of them lay there in silence, staring into one another's eyes.


End file.
